<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best birthday gift by Starline148</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446804">The best birthday gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148'>Starline148</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dawn - Freeform, EnKaze, EndouxKazemaru, M/M, Romance, Sea, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kazemaru's birthday and he is going to have the best gift he could have ever dreamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best birthday gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story for Kazemaru's bday, which is also EnKaze day. It's something soft and calmed but I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A gentle breeze blew with the smell of desires and shed tears, moving the blue long hair of a boy who was approaching the end of his adolescence. His eyes, orange and intense, watched a sky that turned the velvety blue of the night into tears of that same color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up very early, perhaps because of the nerves that ran through his guts like wild animals at the outlook of the trip they had to take that afternoon after that last World Cup or maybe because in the room next to his someone was snoring like a T-Rex with bronchitis and he was taken away from his sweet dreams with birthday cakes and giant candles that exploded with a smile that melted his soul. His smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up he was somewhat stunned, he looked at his cell phone to see the early hour. No one had congratulated him yet, somewhat disappointed despite the fact that was logical, he worn his shoes and went for a walk on the beach in which the shining stars of the sky were still reflected as playful caresses of destiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of salt and foam splashed the air, and he breathed deeply that calm. Trying to tidy up his feelings. Trying to tidy up his thoughts. Trying to tidy up his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down with a certain dejection on a bench facing the sea, soft, smiling, indifferent to the shadows that hung over the teenager once more. Sometimes he felt euphoric and capable of anything and other times, he felt that his existence on Earth was a mere expense of oxygen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Self-absorbed, he did not hear the steps of the shoes that were approaching behind him or how someone was about to jump on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Kazemaru!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong and tanned hands hugged him from behind, pushing the boy and making both of them fall face down against the warm sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who had congratulated the other with such joy sat up spitting sand and removed a strand of brown hair from his round and pleasing face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath and began to sing at his lungs a happy birthday without realizing that he had sat on his stomach and that if he did not retire soon, perhaps that was the last congratulation the boy would hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end he smiled even more at his bluish and somewhat tearful friend, his smile increased. Kazemaru was so adorable when he got excited …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kazemaru didn't cry because he was moved by the chanting of good wishes, but because his lungs creaked at the lack of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Endou got up, Kazemaru felt that he was reborn. He coughed a little and grabbed the hand that the teenager, with roasted skin under the relentless sun that shone on them during soccer training, offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up gracefully and shook the sand that had come into contact with parts where he would have preferred not to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment both boys did not know what to do and looked at each other in silence. The sun was rising over the horizon and projecting long rays of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The birthday boy fixed his hair to leave his left eye covered by the bangs as usual; but to his surprise Endou withdrew it with what he tried to be delicacy leaving it behind the boy's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look better like this, Kazemaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's eyes hesitated to look back at those large and dark, warm as the star that caressed them, his cheeks had risen in color and he only managed to stammer something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou laughed, more for not knowing what else to do about the situation than because it was really fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to walk with me, Kazemaru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy still in a state of internal shock nodded automatically, but was in a greater state of stupor when Endou grabbed his hand and walked with a speed that although Kazemaru had no trouble following, it was not what he expected for a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked for a while, in a silence sometimes interrupted by the noisy seagulls and sometimes by the screams with which Endou answered them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached a more rocky area, a small cliff above the sea waters. The boys climbed and climbed, watching as the sun rose completely in the sky of a beautiful blue that predicted a clear and splendid day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you're going to wish when you blow the candles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru shook his head, they were holding hands again and that made his IQ freeze momentarily from the internal screams of his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was going very fast, and he was still feeling his cheeks burning, he hoped his friend believed it was the product of heat stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is a very important day for me too, do you know?” Endou laughed swaying in a way Kazemaru thought he was too recklessly given the nearness of the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is the day you were born and I am very grateful that you were born. What would have happened to me without you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru shrugged, not believing he could have really played such an important role in Endou's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were kids you avoided me so many accidents... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you were not so reckless …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have always taken care of me! You have always been by my side when I have needed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost always," the boy murmured bitterly, remembering the brief period a couple of years before in which he left the Raimon, shamed of his own frustrations, being easier to manipulate and becoming part of the Dark Emperors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However Endou smiled even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That made me realize how truly important you were to me, Kazemaru. I'm also glad you decided to leave that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's orange eyes looked at him without understanding, although his heart jumped a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had not left, if you had not joined the Dark Emperors ... I could not have rescued you, right? It was my little moment of glory. My moment of fulfilling my responsibility as Mamoru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou laughed and hugged Kazemaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for always being by my side, Kazemaru Ichirouta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The appellant blushed even more, uncomfortable at the lack of lucidity to act in that situation, even if so many times he fantasized about such moments! Why on the moment of truth he come like a fool?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll always be with you, Endou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endou opened his mouth for a moment and then smiled so happily that Kazemaru melted inside, why did he have to be so precious? That smile, that smile was simply irresistible to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brown boy scratched his head in which he wore an orange band and stared at the sky for a moment before addressing Kazemaru again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, I have a gift for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boy's lips widened slightly, but he smiled with emotion and squeezed his eyes so tightly that a funny wrinkle came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endou put something in his hands, it looked like a piece of paper. Kazemaru tried to figure out what it really would be when something stopped his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips had come into contact with something fleshy and warm, Endou’s lips. He felt an agitated breathing in his face and a strong happiness covered him with that tender gesture that tasted like chocolate, he felt on heaven, when he opened his eyes he saw how the other boy, completely flushed, turned away after that kiss and he ran away with a smile that although he pretended to be mischievous was much more innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the boy would never had been able to do something like that for himself, the entire soccer team collaborated on that unusual gift that took months of planning. Some, with much effort, had helped Endou realize his feelings, others had sworn by his life that Kazemaru also felt the same for him, more partners had suggested the kiss and one last had been pretending to snore like a troll to Kazemaru’s wall to wake him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazemaru, whose heart had stopped obeying and had thrown himself beside his guts for what should be the biggest emotional roller coaster in his life, was left standing a few moments before he could even look at the paper, which was a crumpled piece of sheet on which it had written some words with horrible calligraphy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Do you want to be my boyfriend?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so wonderful that the boy had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He smiled as he took the piece of paper to his heart and then took a breath, he ran out to reach Endou, who despite the advantage he had, was quickly reached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it took them hours to return to the residence where the soccer team was staying. And when they did, they received whistles, applause and shouts of joy.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have enjoyed it, you can leave feedback! I love reading comments. See ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>